Adicta
by Dauw
Summary: Sakura lo mira y es estúpida, molesta, ridícula y rara. Es adicta, leal y perseverante. [Sasuke-centric]


**#disclaimer:** Naruto © Kishimoto.

 **#nota:** Pues, mientras lo he escrito he llorado (?). Así que, espero que les guste. Adoro el drama, así que si es muy dramático, no me maten ):

 **—Adicta**

by Dauw

* * *

 **Adicta**

 **.**

Hay una cosa de la que Sasuke está muy seguro.

Con doce años Sasuke lo tiene clarísimo: Sakura es estúpida. Es-tú-pi-da. Entiende que cuando está aburrido y dice su nombre de esa forma que no es más que una burla y a ella le tiembla el corazón, las manos y la voz «Sa-ku-ra». Es estúpida, simple y nimia, como todo el mundo. Ella no tiene idea de las pesadillas de Sasuke donde es todo lo que hay es rojo, ardiente y una voz resuena inexpresiva diciéndole que le odie. A Sakura no le importa, ni nada. No, es que ni siquiera tiene que importarle. Sasuke no le diría a nadie y eso lo tiene claro. Sólo necesita encontrar la forma de localizar al dueño de esa voz para matarlo y dejar de soñar.

(Sasuke está envenenado y cuanto más tiempo pasa pensando en ello, más se le destiñe la niñez en las venas).  
Sakura, con una casa perfecta, madre comprensiva y un padre que se desvive por ambas no lo entiende, por supuesto. No entiende lo que duele perder algo que pensaste que siempre estaría y nunca te abandonaría y que, en definitiva, era una parte de ti. Ahora no hay madre con sonrisa y ojos preciosos, ni un padre para juguetear (y es que ya no sonríe al pensar en cabellos largos atados en una coleta y marcas bajo los ojos. Las pequeñas maripositas que revoloteaban por el estómago se quemaron una a una). Pero Sakura aún tiene todo eso y es lo que más le molesta de ella.  
(A fin de cuentas, esa chica no sabe nada).

* * *

Sakura es molesta.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunta revoloteando a su alrededor, con ojos cansados y una mano vendada. Una de esas peleas nada importantes. Entonces por qué diablos ella siempre insiste tanto en asegurarse de que no se ha roto ni una jodida uña cuando sabe que no le ha pasado nada grave. Sasuke es quien hace todo el trabajo siendo Naruto un idiota imprudente y Sakura demasiado débil como para moverse. No, eso no es cierto. Es la que va menos adelantada del equipo en ese aspecto, pero su mente en batalla es lógica y analítica. No entiende que el mundo siempre gira y la vida cambia, que a veces hay que rezar por la suerte.

Sasuke cree, un poco nada más, que Sakura es ciega. Es molesta y estúpida. Tan infantil y suave con piel de porcelana y hombros caídos que parece que va a romperse en cualquier momento. A Sasuke no le preocupa, claro, pero por si las dudas, bufa demasiado alto como para que ella lo escuche.

—Deja ya de preocuparte.

La sonrisa está triste y le sabe amargo en la boca.  
(Sakura es débil). Y lo sabe. Eso la carcome por dentro a todo minuto, cada segundo que respira y aún más cuando se inclina dispuesta a luchar contra el villano en turno. Es perfecta, mantenida, nivelada, es calma y paz, sin embargo es el silencio que procede a la guerra. Sólo porque les ama a ellos, los dos (tres, si se cuenta a Kakashi), sus pobres hombrecitos rotos. Son ellos un dolor que late en cada una de sus venas, y sabe que son mejores que ella e intenta ser mejor. (Por ellos).

* * *

Sakura es ridícula.  
Sasuke no la entiende a ella ni a su absurda petición, no entiende las lágrimas que le corren por las mejillas. Lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos y pareciera que en cualquier momento va a alzar una mano para intentar tocarle, con dedos titubeantes y el corazón desbocado en la garganta. _No te vayas_. No entiende, no sabe lo que dice, lo que implica y lo que significa. El dolor en su rostro es tan crudo y su desesperación tan clara que Sasuke se pregunta cómo una cara inmóvil puede decir tanto. No es posible, piensa. Niñita estúpida.

—Te amo con todo mi corazón…  
Pero Sasuke está intentando dejar el suyo atrás y ella, (mierda, coño) sólo lo hace más difícil.  
—Si te quedaras conmigo, no habría ningún arrepentimiento, todos los días haríamos algo divertido y ¡Te juro que haría cualquier cosa por ti! Así que… por favor, quédate conmigo.

Ella le hace pecar. Como si su corazón no estuviera lo suficientemente manchado ya de por sí. Lo suficientemente oscuro y sucio y dañado.  
(Y roto).

En el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, se alegra de que Sakura le pida que se quede. En ese fondo donde no llega nadie y Sasuke finge que ya no existe. Porque, vamos, no hay puta manera de que alguien le haga admitir (ni por tortura psicológica) algo como eso. Al final, la chiquilla estúpida, molesta y ridícula ha llegado a él de manera alguna, ¿no?

—Y si no puedes quedarte, —siempre sabe (o parece saberlo) lo que él está pensando. Lo lee con solo el hecho de respirar— llévame contigo.

«No»

Con el tiempo ha dejado de odiarla (estúpida, estúpida) sólo porque tiene lo que él quiere. Y básicamente comprende que ella adora a su familia con la devoción común de las personas que nunca han visto masacres, y alejarla del idiota de Naruto, de su madre y su padre, de la rubia Yamanaka a la que llama cerda, de todos los chicos de su generación con los que ríe cada que se encuentran. Entonces, sólo está el «no» que tiene que soltar de una vez y el dolor que se está carcomiendo a Sakura y la asfixia, así, tan despacio como el abrazo que ella siempre ha deseado (y no puede tener, no lo tendrá). _Eres lo único que quiero desde hace tiempo. Daría cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa_. Ha dicho «te amo con todo mi corazón» y Sasuke le cree. Idiota, es apenas una niña.

Pero hay algo en sus ojos húmedos y muertos. Le cree.

(Supone que después de tanto pelear con Naruto le ha dejado imbécil).  
La negación es clara y las lágrimas en la cara de Sakura no se secan todavía cuando ella cierra los ojos. _No me digas que no de nuevo._ Pero lo hace. Lo hace porque es lo correcto y antes de marcharse desea hacer algo bueno. Cuando ella sea mayor y su esposo la espere a comer, tal vez se acuerde y le agradezca por no arrastrarle a un destino donde lo único que habría conseguido serían cicatrices, cansancio y un alma dañada.  
—Eres una molestia

Y es como una ayuda. Al menos ella está a salvo. La deja caer en la banca, esa que hasta el fin de su vida va a representar lo que ella más repudia (y es algo llamado rechazo, soledad).

(El amor no vale la pena, no es lo suficiente. Si ella tuviera un motivo para vengarse de alguien tal vez, tal vez de lo pensaría y se la llevaría solo para… para echarle un ojo porque si no, la próxima vez que vieran al rubio idiota, le gritaría hasta que le dolieran los oídos).  
Sin embargo, Sakura no tiene a quien vengar. Y se queda allí abandonada, (perfectísima, desgarradoramente bonita en su dolor) y vacía. Sasuke se lleva todo lo que ella es cuando se marcha.

* * *

Sakura es rara.

Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, Sasuke ha matado a muchísimos hombres y Sakura ha curado a millares de idiotas. Sasuke se ha quedado sin brazo (ese con el cual la atravesó para protegerla de él) y ella se ha quedado sin chakra curándoles a él y al rubio idiota.  
—Sakura, yo…  
—Silencio, necesito concentrarme.  
—Perdón…  
—¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?  
—Por todo lo que he hecho.

(«Por todo lo que te he hecho»).

Sakura lo mira y es estúpida, molesta, ridícula y rara. Es adicta, leal y perseverante. Es la chica que se sonrojaba cuando él le dirigía la más pequeña de las miradas y que, con el tiempo, se cansó de quedarse atrás y mirarle la espalda, así que mejoró para luchar junto a él (junto Naruto también). Es la niña que dibujaba corazones en el borde de sus cuadernos con el nombre de ambos entrelazados y la mujer temprana que se quedó llorando en un banco durante horas y despertó con algo que tintineaba en su pecho. Tardó días en darse cuenta que era su corazón.

(Es absurda).  
Porque él no ha hecho más que putearle toda su existencia y aun así ella le ama como si fuera el sol. Lo entendería si fuera el rubio idiota a quién ella quisiera, porque él es luz y risa y vida y nunca se rinde y va por el buen camino. _Te amo con todo mi corazón_.

(Está loca). Sasuke lo sabe y eso al final, le acarreará problemas.

Pero al fin todo está bien y él lo deja estar. Que el tiempo pasa y las personas cambian, pero hay algo en ella aparte de su cabello y sus ojos que no lo ha hecho. _No te vayas_. Sigue allí de pie con sus brazos invitadores y por primera vez, Sasuke acepta sin pensarlo.


End file.
